The Matchmaker
by uniqueinkblots
Summary: In an effort to help Mick get over Mara, Eddie offers to set him up with Joy so that they can all double date. Being the secret and sappy romantic he is, Eddie has his heart set on making this couple work. After all, he considers himself the modern day cupid. What's the worst that could happen? Cue a super awkward evening. Peddie Onshot with a dash of Moy.


**A/N: **This is a thank you gift for the wonderful **MusicalWheaten **- she made me cover art for NADM (my collection of peddie drabbles) and it looks spectacular! She was really kind in offering to do so and I'm really pleased with how the art turned out. As a token of my appreciation, I wrote a little oneshot loosely based off her prompt of having Eddie & Patricia and Mick & Joy go on an awkward double date. Happy reading!

**Disclaimer: **House of Anubis belongs to Nickelodeon, not me.

* * *

"You look like you could use a little help. Let me give you a hand," Eddie offered, shuffling closer to Mick. The other boy scowled and adamantly shook his head, indicating that he didn't need assistance. "You'll never make it up the stairs, dude," Eddie protested with a frown. He knew better than to challenge another guy's pride though; he reluctantly stepped aside.

Mick slowly climbed the stairs, arms straining from gripping his suitcases so tightly. His fingers were turning white from the uncomfortable way in which he was holding everything. Eddie sighed, but didn't move to help him. Waves of hostility were rolling off the other teenager and the last thing Eddie wanted to do was fight with the resident star athlete.

Grunting, Mick made it one more step before his bags tumbled to the ground. Eddie wordlessly appeared at his side, picking up half the load. He blinked in surprise when he realized all the bags were empty. Mick had only struggled because of the sheer number.

Noticing Eddie's puzzled expression, Mick shrugged. "I was taking up the empty boxes up to the attic. Victor lets us keep our bags there until it's time to pack at the end of term. No room under the bed, you know," he said.

"Right," Eddie recalled, adjusting his share of the bags until he was securely holding them.

"You're not going to say I told you so?" Mick was referring to how he had rejected Eddie's offer to help him.

"That wouldn't be cool," Eddie said. "And besides, not really my style. Let's get these boxes put away and then maybe we could play a video game or something." Mick nodded approvingly and they silently finished the trip to the attic.

Mick had just moved back into Anubis House after a semester in Australia. He had been in a dark mood, unapproachable and sharp tongued. From what Patricia had told him, Eddie was pretty sure Mick's bad temper had a lot to do with Mara and Jerome going out, but he wasn't sure if it was his place to ask. He really wanted to though. After all, it was going to be an awfully awkward term if Mick spent it moping over his lost love.

"I'm sorry I was so rude, mate," Mick apologized suddenly, once they were seated in the living room. Eddie immediately waved the apology off dismissively as though nothing had happened.

"Not a problem," Eddie assured him. "But, uh. I know we don't really know each other but I'm not too hard to talk to. You seem a little on edge. Everything alright?"

"Y-yeah," Mick stammered. He trained his gaze on the ground, blindly reaching for the game controller and grabbing a coffee mug instead. Eddie smirked and removed the mug from his hands, knowingly handing him the game controller.

"So it's girl trouble."

"How did you know that?" Mick immediately realized what he had admitted to. With flushed cheeks, he fought to redeem himself. "I mean, no, psh. Girl trouble? No. Of course not!"

_"Dude."_

"Fine," Mick groaned. "Is it that obvious?" He scowled miserably, throwing the game controller dejectedly on the countertop.

"A little bit," Eddie turned the television off and put back his game controller off. He shifted until he was facing Mick, a small smirk on his face. "Let's talk," he announced.

"Talk about relationships?" Mick looked at him suspiciously. "That's girly, mate."

"It really helps though. You get used to doing stuff like that, " Eddie pointed out sagely. Being in a relationship had taught him plenty. "So, you're upset that Mara is with Jerome?"

There was no point in hiding the truth. Mick sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose, nodding. "I really liked her," he muttered pathetically. He perked up, hope entering his features. "Help me break them up?"

Eddie laughed hastily. "Uh, no thanks. I don't think that's how you should handle them dating."

"What should I do then?"

"Date someone else instead of Mara!" Eddie said it as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. "You need to get over her. Breaking them up wouldn't be the greatest thing to do. Mara would find out and be mad and oh god. Dramatic girls are the worst, why even go there? Let her be happy and work on yourself instead. Find someone to go out with. Joy is single and pretty cute too. She's Patricia's best friend, so I can _totally _make it work."

"I don't know..." Mick trailed off doubtfully. "Joy is sweet, but I've never thought about her like that."

"So maybe you should," Eddie suggested, his voice eager. The urge to play matchmaker hit Eddie with sudden force and he smiled encouragingly, wiggling his eyebrows in Mick's direction. "I'll set up a double date so you won't be alone! It will be fun."

Biting his lip thoughtfully, Mick eventually relented. "Okay," he muttered. "What have I got to lose? Sounds like a plan, dude."

"Awesome!"

* * *

"You want me to _what? _Honestly, Eddie! Have you completely lost your mind?"

"No!" Eddie answered emphatically. "God, Patricia. Why do you always ask me that? You know I'm never going to answer affirmatively. I mean who would? _Yes, Patricia. I have lost my mind. Good call,_" Eddie mocked.

She snorted amusedly, a small smile flitting across her face. "I ask because one day I hope you'll answer honestly," she joked.

"I'm not insane!"

"Mm ok, baby. Whatever you say," she said teasingly.

_"I'm not insane," _Eddie repeated defensively.

"You want me to ask Joy to go out with Mick on a double date with us? That _is _insane, just admit it!"

Eddie leaned forward from his place on Patricia's bed and shook his head. "It's not though," he said excitedly. "Think about it: Joy has been lonely and bitter for ages. You'd have to be blind not to see that. If she's in a relationship like everyone else, maybe she'll loosen up a bit. And Mick has just returned to his old home and his ex girlfriend is with someone else and then I'm around now too and it's so different from before. This could be _good _for them."

"You're right," Patricia marveled. "Oh god, you're so right. Clear your calendar, Sweet! The four of us are going out friday night."

"Yes!" Eddie cheered. "I'm like the modern cupid."

"Easy, Romeo. Don't flatter yourself so soon."

* * *

"So how was Australia? It must have been really different," Joy attempted. She was seated next to Patricia and directly across from Mick, who was seated next to Eddie. The four of them were having a tough time making conversation flow.

"It was really sunny. The weather was different and the people were nice and it was a good experience," Mick shared. "But I missed Mara a lot." Joy stiffened and Eddie kicked him discreetly under the table until Mick's eyes widened as he realized what he'd said. "But I mean. It was amazing. I'd definitely, uh, go again.." he trailed off lamely, wincing at his earlier mistake.

"That's nice," Joy said, sounding detached. "I think I'm going to go to the restroom. Patricia if you could move over, I'll just - "

"No!" Patricia exclaimed. "You're not going anywhere. Not when the conversation is going so swimmingly."

_"Swimmingly?" _Eddie mouthed skeptically, slightly amused. He fought to keep the smirk off his face. Patricia shrugged helplessly and kicked Eddie hard under the table.

"Ow!" Mick exclaimed.

...or what she _thought _was Eddie.

"Oh god. Sorry," Patricia muttered, ducking her head.

"Patricia," Joy snapped. "Why are you playing footsie with my date? You have a _boyfriend_. Do you really have to hit on Mick just because he's more attractive?"

"Hold on a second," Eddie objected. "I wouldn't say _more _attractive. I mean, look at me," he flipped his hair and tugged at his collar. "I'm hot."

"Timeout!" Mick interrupted. "You think I'm attractive?" He stared at Joy, a ray of hope brightening his hunched features.

"S-sure," Joy murmured, looking anywhere but Mick. "I've always thought that."

_"Really?" _Mick, Patricia, _and _Eddie all said at the same time.

"We're making this awkward," Eddie said aloud.

"You _think?" _Patricia hissed, rising to her feet. She tugged his arm until he was out of the booth and standing. "Excuse us for just a moment," she said sweetly, ignoring Joy's pointed glare and Mick's awkward look of acceptance.

"Worst modern cupid ever!" Patricia said, once they had stepped outside for some fresh air.

"Me?! What did _I _do? You kicked Mick under the table and got Joy all annoyed."

"I was aiming for _you," _Patricia snapped. "And at least that got Joy to say that Mick was attractive. Now that's progress!"

"I think we might have been the problem," Eddie said. "How ironic considering we set this up. How should we ensure their date goes well."

"Force them to spend time together," Patricia said. "We carpooled and took your dad's car. Let's drive it home and leave them here! They'll have a blast."

"That seems a little unconventional for a matchmaker," Eddie mused. "Plus, they're going to kill us."

Patricia groaned and dragged him towards the car. "You're not the conventional matchmaker, get over it. Let's go home and leave them to their date."

"We were on a date too," Eddie pouted, getting behind the wheel. He buckled up and made sure Patricia's belt was in place before carefully reversing out of the parking lot. "What about our date?"

"We'll finish it at home," Patricia promised, leaning over to sweetly kiss his cheek. "We'll find some stuff in the kitchen to make sandwiches and maybe watch a cheesy disney movie since you're so into romance right now."

"That sounds perfect," Eddie sighed.

"The sandwich and disney plan?"

"Just the sandwich part. Disney is cool, but we're going to be watching Harry Potter. Obviously."

_"Again?" _Patricia groaned. "I feel like that's the only British thing you like!"

"Well you're pretty alright," Eddie teased. He waited for the light to turn red before scooting closer and slanting his lips over hers. "I like you too," he murmured when they broke apart. "You should be honored. The best matchmaker ever likes you for himself."

"You're the last person I expected to see putting people together," Patricia giggled, smacking Eddie's hand away. "The light is green, let's go home."

"I like seeing people together, what do you mean?" Eddie protested. "And watch. Mick and Joy are going to end up together. I just know it."

"We'll see."

* * *

Needless to say, Eddie did a victory dance when Mick and Joy stumbled into Anubis House later that night; exhausted and sore from walking so far, but breathless and happy too. Joy's hair and dress were slightly rumpled and Mick's lips looked a little swollen. The two of them were smiling brighter than anyone had seen in days.

"Good night," Eddie said cheerfully. "I hope you didn't mind us taking the car home. Patricia wasn't feeling so well," he said, elbowing his girlfriend to catch her attention.

"Oh!" Patricia took a full moment to understand what was happening before she fell into her roll of playing sick. She doubled over and clutched at her stomach. "I'm dying?" she offered lamely with a hopeful smile.

"Right," Joy said dryly, rolling her eyes. She kissed Mick one last time before heading up the stairs, throwing Patricia a knowing look.

Mick beamed at Eddie and mouthed a small "thanks" before disappearing into his room, a bashful smile still splaying across his face.

The moment they were gone, Eddie turned to face Patricia. "_I'm dying?_" he quoted. "Really? That's the best you could do?!"

"Oh, shut up," Patricia huffed with a small pout before leaning her head on Eddie's shoulder and cuddling into his side. "We made a good team despite all the awkward mistakes."

Eddie smiled and rested his head on top of hers, humming in agreement. He and Patricia made the _perfect _team; truer words had never been spoken.

* * *

**A/N: **Overzealous Eddie wanted to help Mick get over Mara so he set him up on a double date! But then he and Patricia made things super awkward and realized that Mick and Joy really didn't need them and things got really crazy (LOL like when Patricia accidentally kicked Mick?) before they got good. This was supposed to be humorous so I hope it at least made you smile. But yeah, this was just a random little oneshot dedicated to **MusicalWheaten,** because again: she created pretty cover art for NADM which I encourage you all to check out if you enjoy reading peddie. Hope you liked this!


End file.
